1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to physical comfort devices and, more particularly, to a portable apparatus for providing physical comfort while kneeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inevitable part of living is dealing with death. It is a well known and long standing practice of many to be buried in a cemetery after they die. One benefit of this ritual is that loved ones are able to visit the burial site and pray or meditate in remembrance of the deceased. As many burials sites are outdoors, however, it is unavoidable that visitation and other activities at a burial site are subject to and affected by the elements.
Consequently, a problem which exists, is that when a deceased's loved ones visit a burial site and kneel to pray and/or meditate, kneeling directly on the ground for any substantial period of time can cause substantial discomfort. In addition, such kneeling on the ground can often cause the kneeler to soil or otherwise dirty any clothing they may be wearing which covers their lower legs. Thus, there is a need for a portable apparatus which can be laid on the ground while a user seeks to kneel on the ground. It would be helpful for such an apparatus to have a self securing structure so as to not slide around on the ground while deployed or in use. It would be additionally desirable for such an apparatus be made of a material which provides cushion and comfort to the user as they kneel.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a portable kneeling apparatus which allows a user to deploy it on the ground to have a surface to kneel on. The primary components of Applicant's portable kneeling apparatus are a rectangular body, two foldable fork legs, and handle. When in operation, the portable kneeling apparatus allows a user to deploy a secured structure to the ground in order create a fixed structure to kneel on comfortably.